legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fubuki
Fubuki (フブキ, Fubuki; Viz: Blizzard), also known by her hero alias Blizzard of Hell (地獄のフブキ, Jigoku no Fubuki; Viz: Hellish Blizzard), is the B-Class Rank 1 professional hero of the Hero Association. She is an esper, the younger sister of Tatsumaki, and the leader of the Blizzard Group, a B-Class hero faction. She and her sister are known as the Psychic Sisters. Fubuki is one of the few people who are aware of Saitama's true strength and is currently trying to recruit him into her group. She's also a self-declared member of the Saitama Group. Appearance Fubuki is a young woman with a tall, slim, and curvaceous figure. She herself claims she is notably attractive. She has chin-length, dark green hair styled into a bob, and her eyes are light green. Her main attire consists of a long white fur coat, a dark green form-fitting dress, thigh-high black boots and several necklaces. Occasionally, she wears other outfits. As a high schooler, Fubuki would normally stand with her back arched, due to old men constantly staring at her breasts. Personality When Fubuki was younger, she was very self-conscious about her appearance, particularly her large breasts.3 Nowadays, Fubuki wears elegant, expensive clothing, as she believes in the saying, “clothes define the man”, giving her a rather posh and confident image. On the outside, Fubuki is a cold-hearted, confident individual who does not doubt her own abilities, but understands her limits to an extent, causing her to not do anything irrational. She would do anything at all costs to secure her position as the top-ranked hero in B-Class, such as inviting possible threats like Saitama to join the Blizzard Group. If refused, she would attempt to ruthlessly take them down, becoming a prominent source of the "newbie crushing" that is commonly practiced by aspiring professional heroes. However, despite Fubuki's psychic talents and potential, it has been shown that she internally harbors a massive inferiority complex, being insecure and frustrated at living in the shadow of her much powerful older sister Tatsumaki. While she agrees with Genos that she is well capable of reaching the higher ranks of A-Class, she believes she could never reach the top of it, let alone reaching S-Class, due to Sweet Mask's gatekeeping at Rank 1 of A-Class preventing anyone from advancing to S-Class. As such, she gathered lower-ranked B-Class heroes, hoping she might one day surpass her sister through strength in numbers, as opposed to Tatsumaki who prefers to work alone. Fubuki seems to be a charismatic leader, as many of her group members respect and care for her and are willing to risk their lives for her. In return, she cares deeply for the Blizzard Group members, and relies heavily on them to advance in rank, despite her own talents in telekinesis. Fubuki’s personality has overseen a massive change after meeting Saitama, who encouraged her to finally overcome her fears and weaknesses, and find her determination to become stronger and advance into A-Class. She dedicates her days to be fully committed to seeing her organization's continued improvement and well-being. Like Tatsumaki, Fubuki is intelligent, yet unlike her sister, she is relatively more composed and level-headed, and is shown to possess good deduction skills. However, her strong ego has constantly led to her desperately seeking attention and assuming authority without earning it sometimes. Gallery Fubuki.png 7d3f78f80f299c374e2d6dd426a00ce685479654_hq.gif 170147.gif fubuki-blizzard-from-hell-one-punch-man-97.5.jpg tj95nksc-720.jpg tumblr_o65qh64TtD1sqi9jto2_500.gif tumblr_o65qh64TtD1sqi9jto3_540.gif tumblr_o66epqCrM11sg8uefo2_540.gif tumblr_o66g9yIJfu1sg8uefo7_400.gif tumblr_o6794jHtAQ1s9jnzyo2_400.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the One Punch Man Universe Category:Humans Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Psychics Category:Sibling Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Post Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Saori Hayami Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502